Yesterday"
by Silver Fox5
Summary: Songfic. Quatre thinks back to some painful memories. QW


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I don't own anything profitable for that matter (sigh). The only character that is mine is little Diana. No, not the cat from Sailor Moon. Don't steal her. I don't own the song "Yesterday". It was written and performed by the Beatles. I just listened to the song way too many times.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first songfic that I ever wrote. It's also my first Q&D fic. I listened to the Beatles song Yesterday a lot, and I thought up this story, and I hope it's not too terrible. I originally posted this under a different penname(formerly Candy-Kane). on another site, but this is my new penname and I'm sticking with it now. Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
"Yesterday"  
  
By, Silver Fox  
  
  
  
Quatre Winner strained his eyes as he stared at the massive pile of papers cluttering his desk. Forms, contracts, agreements, so many things that needed to be filled out. All of them staring him in the face. Not to mention the pile of bills on the corner of the desk. Believe it or not, he had to worry about paying bills on time. Just like an average person. He wearily turned his head to see the clock. It was past midnight. 12:15. It was tomorrow now. Yes, he thought, the 16th of January. As Quatre put down his pen on the stack of papers, he drifted into deep thought. It seemed like just yesterday that he had it all. He was beyond rich, he was head of his own corporation, and he had the easy life. But most importantly, today was the anniversary of the day he'd lost everything. Not just his job, not just all his money, but 5 years ago today he'd lost the most precious thing in the world to him; his beloved Dorothy.  
  
Yesterday  
  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
  
It pained Quatre to think back to what happened, but nevertheless he did think back. He thought back to happy times first. His wedding day. He remembered every detail about that splendid day. The grass couldn't have been greener. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Even the sun seemed happy; it was shining so magnificently. The setting was outside. The altar had been set just right. Everyone was so happy, looking their best. He himself had been dressed in a white tuxedo. And he remembered the music. The organ player played everything perfectly. And when he saw Dorothy walk down the aisle, he was stunned. He had never seen true beauty until then. She wasn't too made up, just enough to make her glow. Her light blonde hair in an elegant twist at the back of her head, her long white gown sparkling in the sun. What was the most beautiful thing about her were her eyes. In them, he saw the undying affection that he felt for her. She was so special. He looked at his wedding ring. He vowed to wear it even after death. But his next memory wasn't pleasant at all. It was after his job started failing.  
  
Suddenly  
  
I'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me Oh yesterday came suddenly  
  
Quatre was once head of the Winner Corporation. He took it over after his father was killed. The Winner Corp. had once controlled devices called natural resource satellites. These devices were used to collect useful things from moons of planets and served as stations for shuttles. Quatre's company was very successful and profitable. That's why he was so rich. He had always been raised wealthy. He ran the company for a long time very successfully. Of course, he always made time for his wife Dorothy. At least the best that he could. Then, out of the blue, natural resource satellites were suddenly obsolete. They had been replaced with some newer faster product. Quatre took this very hard. He became very frustrated, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even his wife Dorothy.  
  
Why she had to go  
  
I don't know She wouldn't say  
  
They had an argument. Quatre had all but exploded at Dorothy. When she asked him if anything was wrong, he just snapped at her. People had been hassling him all day, and he couldn't take the stress anymore. He shouted at her for no reason. And she was hurt. She was very hurt. But she tried not to show how hurt she was, but she was almost sure he could tell. But she tried kept her cool. " Do you want me to go Quatre? Because if that's what you want I'll be more than happy to go," she said calmly. He was shocked. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. "No, don't leave. Where would you go anyway?" "You don't think I could take care of myself? You think I'm helpless? Well I can take care of myself you know. I don't need anyone, especially you, if all you're going to do is scream at me!" she retorted hotly. "Dorothy, think about what you're saying!" She sent him a glare. "I would have thought about that before you started this argument, since you did start it!" "What do you mean I started it? You're the one being inconsiderate. You have no idea what I have to go through!" "That's it!" she wailed, "I've had enough. I'm leaving!" Without another word, she went into her room, grabbed some of her things, and started toward the door. Quatre only said "Fine." But he still felt the pain in his heart as Dorothy walked out of the door.  
  
I said  
  
Something wrong Now I long for yesterday  
  
He regretted the argument. He regretted everything he said to her. He spoke out of anger, as did she. He knew she didn't mean what she said, and it was entirely his fault. He knew he never should have taken his anger out on her. Quatre was beyond sorry. He wanted to do anything to show his remorse. But the problem was, he didn't know where Dorothy was. She never said where she was going. He tried all of his and her friends, but no one had a clue where she was. He grew panic-stricken as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. He was scared something could have happened to her. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her, he thought. Little did he know that something would happen and he would never forgive himself.  
  
Yesterday  
  
Love was such an easy game to play Now I need a place to hide away Oh I believe in yesterday  
  
Quatre was not doing well with his company failing and his wife missing. He was under so much grief he made a terribly hard decision. He abolished the Winner Corp. It was pretty obvious that the company would never recover, and it would eventually go bankrupt. The problem was that when Quatre terminated the company, mostly all of his money went with it. He was devastated. He sold his big beautiful mansion by the sea. He sold most of his assets. He now owned a small apartment. He took everything Dorothy had left behind, and cherished it. To this day, he treasured everything she left behind.  
  
Why she had to go  
  
I don't know She wouldn't say  
  
Even though Quatre was hard pressed for money, he continued to search for his wife. It had been 8 months since she walked out on him, and he hadn't seen her since. Even though he couldn't hire people to search for him anymore, he kept searching himself. He had to find her. He needed her. He didn't even think he ever told her how much he loved her. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. His heart constantly ached just thinking about her. He missed her so much, so much that it hurt. Perhaps if he knew what was about to happen next, he would have told her sooner.  
  
I said  
  
Something wrong  
  
Now I long for yesterday  
  
Quatre never expected what happened next. Even the timing of it was odd. He was just doing some housework in his small apartment, when the phone rang. With a desperate hope, he grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Quatre, it's me Trowa." " Oh hello Trowa," he said somewhat disappointed. " Quatre, I'm afraid I have some bad news," "What?" "Well, we found Dorothy." He paused. "What's wrong? Trowa, tell me!" "She's dead, Quatre. She was killed in a drive by shooting." Quatre literally felt a part of himself die. "Dead?" The word echoed like whisper. "Yes, I'm so sorry. But please come to the hospital now. There's something else I have to tell you here." Without another word, Trowa hung up the phone and Quatre was out the door. When he arrived at the hospital, He felt dead himself. He just couldn't except the fact that his true love was dead. When he reached the proper floor, he found Trowa and his other friends looking very solemn. "Quatre, Dorothy was pregnant when she was shot." "WHAT?" "Yes, the baby survived. It's a girl. They should bring her out now." Quatre watched in shock as a small infant was placed in his arms. She had his blue eyes, but she mostly looked like her mother. He gulped before saying "For Dorothy's memory, I vow to love this child and go on for her."  
  
Yesterday  
  
Love was such an easy game to play Now I need a place to hide away  
  
Quatre was shaken from his flashback as he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," he called gently. He was happy to see his little 5-year-old daughter Diana standing in her pajamas holding her teddy bear. She was looking more and more like Dorothy every day. "What's wrong sweetie?" "Daddy, I got scared cuz I had a nightmare." "Oh, come here honey," he cooed. He put her on his lap and gave her a big hug. "It's alright dear. Nightmares can't hurt you. Don't be scared." She gave him a small smile. "Thanks Daddy, I love you." "I love you too, Diana." She saw the picture of her mother on her father's desk and asked, "Daddy?" "Yes?" She picked up the picture. "This is my mommy, right?" "Right." "Even though I never met her, I still miss her." He held her tighter. "So do I, sweetie, so do I."  
  
Oh I believe in yesterday 


End file.
